


Mismatched Made in Heaven

by IllusionEvenstar



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionEvenstar/pseuds/IllusionEvenstar
Summary: Goku has a crush on Gojyo. Goku is a hermaphrodite. Gojyo doesn't know it. When things began to become hot and saucy between them and Goku becomes pregnant, you really have something to read about!





	Mismatched Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a Saiyuki fic, and it was written in 2003, so my grammar is a little bit rusty back then, sorry if it's a bit of an eye-rape for you guys LOL ^^;

The foursome traveled happily (?) on Hakryu the jeep—Goku and Gojyo bickering with each other, trying to get at each other’s throat; Sanzo trying to control himself from pulling out his gun to shut them up; and Hakkai driving nonchalantly, humming a tune.

“You bakasaru! How many times do I have to tell you, liquor is prohibited for under aged kids like you!” Gojyo snarled as he held his flask high above his red head.

“Not fair! Why do you always get the fun? I’ve never tasted liquor before in my entire life,” Goku complained as he reached for the flask, “and now you’re depriving me of something I’m gonna drink sooner or later anyway! Errokappa!”

“Get lost, bakasaru!” Gojyo pushed Goku’s face away.

“Gimme that! Let me at it, errokappa!” Goku grappled, bent on reaching the flask.

“Bakasaru!”

“Errokappa!”

“Bakasaru!”

“Errokappa!”

“It seems like they’re pretty friendly, don’t you think, Sanzo?” Hakkai grinned with his smiley eye.

“URUSAI!” Sanzo bellowed and fired 3 shots in the air. Gojyo and Goku parted in a hurry, shutting up. It always works.

Goku pouted as he stared at Gojyo gulping down the liquor that they conveniently found left behind by some picnicking humans. ‘Why does he always get the good stuff?’ Goku thought to himself. ‘It’s not fair! I deserve better!’

Despite his anger towards the errokappa Gojyo, Goku couldn’t help but smile secretly as he continued staring at him. He admired his crimson-red hair that fell onto his shoulders so decoratively. His tanned skin was mesmerizing, like the colour of a well-done toast. And the best of all, his eyes. Oh, how he admired—how he loved those eyes. Those eyes the colour of the reddest tomato really took him in, brought him into a world filled with passion and desire. How he wished he was that liquor right now, touching his lips and flowing down his stomach and become one with him. Goku blushed real hard.

“What are you looking at, bakasaru? Don’t give me those boogie eyes, I’m not impressed!” Gojyo noticed Goku staring at him and grumbled. Slowly he leaned near to Goku (almost near to the face) and asked, “Hey, bakasaru! Why the red face? Don’t tell me you’re hiding an extra flask of liquor there for yourself!”

“No! No, of course not, you errokappa! It’s just hot in here, that’s all!” Goku had to clutch his chest to stop his heart from pounding out of his ribs. His face near Gojyo’s! His red eyes just met with his own golden eyes! Goku looked down and blushed even harder.

That’s when Goku realized he was touching his moderately-shaped breasts. He grimaced. Except for his sensei Sanzo, no one ever knew that he was a hermaphrodite. He had felt embarrassed enough to let Sanzo find out about it when Sanzo bathed him after freeing him from his prison. It was a curse laid upon him by the Higher Gods when he was thrown into the dungeons. As simple-minded as he is, he only remembered being hit and waking up moments later to find out that he had ‘extra parts’ on him, so he assumed that he was born with it. Only Sanzo could see that it was an unbreakable curse but did not let Goku know the truth. It woul be perilous.

“It’s gonna get dark soon,” Hakkai looked up to the sky and commented, “We’d better find shelter soon.”

“True,” Sanzo agreed, “I suppose there might be a village somewhere around here. We can stop there.”

“Find an inn that serves the best food!” Goku chided, snapping out of his flashback dilemma.

“And the best liquor! And women!” Gojyo exclaimed.

“No way! Food is better!” Goku was jealous.

“Liquor and women! Food stinks!” Gojyo growled back.

“Errokappa!”

“Bakasaru!”

“Do you boys really want to die?” Sanzo pointed his gun directly in front of the bickering heretics’ faces. Gojyo and Goku turned blue and settled down.

“Hey, you’re right, Sanzo. There is a village ahead of us right now!” Hakkai exclaimed as he picked up more speed. Sanzo calmed down and put away the gun. Gojyo and Goku relaxed and cheered as they closed in to the quaint little village.

*

“More wine! Ha ha ha~~ More wine!”

Gojyo was practically enjoying himself to the max, with a bunch of firm-butted, big boobed sexy ladies serving him really strong, tasty liquor. Hakkai and Sanzo were nowhere to be seen—probably retiring to their room. Goku was sitting opposite Gojyo, munching away his order of everything in the menu. He glared as Gojyo flirted with the ladies (as in touching their butts, nuzzling their bosoms and giving them butterfly kisses) and the ladies cooed and squealed coquettishly. He wanted to take out his rod and swish those vulgar foxes away and keep Gojyo to himself, but he finally held back. He was almost reaching to the boiling point when the intoxicated errokappa laughed out loud with the overly exposed ladies and pouring more wine into his gut.

Finally Goku couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up suddenly, banging the table as he did it, the dishes overturned. The ladies stared at him with shocked expressions written in their faces.

Goku was abnormally calm when he said, “Don’t you ladies have anything else to do? You have a hoard of customers waiting to be served.” He was glaring hotly at them with his golden eyes as he spoke.

Annoyed, the ladies walked away, muttering complaints as they moved to other men. Gojyo was too drunk to realize that his sexy coyotes have left. He continued drowning himself with the hard-to-get-by wine. Goku stomped towards him and yanked his arm.

“Get up, errokappa! You’ve drank your fill, now fun’s over! Get up and get back to your room!”

“Oh, come on, don’t spoil the fun,” Gojyo replied groggily, gulping down the last drop of wine, “More wine! Let’s have some service here!”

“You’re drunk, errokappa. Get up and let’s get going,” Goku said as he draped Gojyo’s arm over his shoulder.

Suddenly, Gojyo, with his arm, pulled Goku close to his chest. Goku gasped. He could hear Gojyo’s heart thumping away, beating steadily. He blushed.

“Let me go, you errokappa! Are you trying to suffocate me?” Goku struggled but Gojyo pulled him closer.

“Let’s have some fun, baby,” Gojyo’s breath stank of wine. He was absolutely drunk, judging by the rationality of his mind. “I know you want it.”

Goku almost choked when he felt his butt being squeezed flirtatiously. He blushed even harder when, without warning, Gojyo leaned forward and nibbled his neck, giving him butterfly kisses along the way. He inched closer to the monkey, bringing him nearer as he aimed for his lips. Goku quickly turned aside.

“Please…You errokappa, this is a public place!” Goku hissed, his face couldn’t get any redder than this.

“Ignore them,” Gojyo’s lips were coming closer.

“Gojyo, I have something to tell you,” Goku finally decided there and then that he was going to tell Gojyo the truth. To confess how he felt for him.

“Can’t it wait?” Gojyo squeezed his breast. Goku yelped and felt himself heating up.

“Stop it, errokappa, you stupid, stupid errokappa!” Goku hissed more, trying hard not to crumble into Gojyo’s arms. “I’m trying to tell you that…I have a crush on you!”

“Oh?” Gojyo looked pretty drunk to even hear what Goku saying was but Goku blurted it out anyway.

“I’m not the kind to say mushy romantic stuff, but I can tell you this,” Goku lowered his voice, “ever since you joined our team, I have already had a crush on you. I love you. There, I said it.”

Gojyo stared back in silence at Goku with his drunken red eyes. Goku looked away. He was afraid—afraid that he would be drawn into that forbidden world and loses himself in it. Slowly, Gojyo squeezed his breast again and whispered, “Then I’m sure you want it, don’t you?”

Yes. He wanted it. He wanted it so much—and so bad. His face burned as he whispered, “But… I’m a…I’m a hermaphrodite…”

“Who cares?” Gojyo breathed in his ear as he swept the monkey off his feet and, staggering, carried him to his room upstairs.

*

Gojyo’s room was pretty dark. Only a wick was lit, making everything around it faded in and out of the shadows. A careless heap of clothes scattered all over the floor, including boots and underwear. The dim light from the wick made the surroundings almost orange.

Goku and Gojyo were on the soft linen bed. Both of them were naked and sweaty like hell. Gojyo panted as he kissed Goku’s fair skin hungrily. Goku moaned, clutching the bed sheets hard, fighting back the growing lust and passion inside him. Gojyo licked Goku’s breasts and breathed down his neck, nibbling his ears occasionally. Goku winced, exhaled and clutched the bed sheets even more.

“You’re ready to have it?” Gojyo breathed the words, licking Goku’s smooth forehead. Goku didn’t respond. He was nervous. As ‘high’ as he felt, this was his first time and he didn’t have a single experience over this. Gojyo, although still drunk, noticed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be real gentle.”

Finally, Goku nodded tentatively. Gojyo held down Goku’s arms and, with a kiss on his lips, he thrust his ‘merchandise’ into Goku’s really swift and sudden.

Goku choked. His eyes widened, brimming with tears. He had never felt so much pain before. Gojyo continued thrusting, each one more painful than the other. Goku could feel it getting sore. Goku gritted his teeth, clutched even harder on the bed sheets and sobbed, his tears flowing like rain, mixing with his sweat.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Gojyo panted as he thrust. Goku winced. It hurt so bad.

“Ite (it hurts)…” Goku whined. Normally he would’ve fought if someone hurt him like that, but somehow, tonight, he felt so vulnerable, so weak, so helpless.

“Just relax. I’m here.”

Gojyo leaned over and gave him a long, deep kiss. He wiped Goku’s tears away and kissed him some more. He fondled the monkey’s every inch of his body and whispered, “Don’t hold it back. Let it go. Relax. Just let it all out.”

That snapped Goku. His lust, passion and pain took over him. He freed himself from Gojyo’s hands, pulled his face towards him and kissed him deeply. His feelings for him that have been suppressed and caged up for so long throughout their journey to the West were finally set free. He savoured him ravishingly, savagely, hungrily, like never before.

“That’s it, baby! Let it go! Let it all out!” Gojyo was elated as he encouraged the beast of love within Goku to come out in the open. Spirits were ‘high’ as Gojyo thrust more viciously, deeper into Goku, until they became as one. Goku couldn’t care less anymore. With tears streaming out of his golden eyes, he tugged Gojyo’s crimson-red hair, he scratched his back, he bit his shoulders, and he hit his chest, all the while enduring Gojyo’s pain and pleasure sent into his body. This has increased Gojyo’s viciousness and he thrust even more and even deeper, creating a sensation so high that Goku screamed at each thrust, “Errokappa! Errokappa!! ERROKAPPA!!!”

They were lucky Hakkai and Sanzo’s room were about 4 doors away from theirs.

*

Gojyo snored away, his body naked as a baby. Being drunk and ‘high-spirited’, their wild love-making session has dragged on until the break of dawn. Gojyo slept like a log. Goku was still awake. For once in his whole life, he didn’t sleep at all. He laid there, his head on Gojyo’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. He smiled. Never before had he felt such blissfulness before him. He wished he could stay like this forever.

Unfortunately, he knew that this wasn’t possible. Gojyo had complied with him and gave the pleasure last night only because he was drunk and irrational. If he were to wake up and find himself at this state, he would surely kill him on the spot. Which is why Goku reluctantly slinked away from Gojyo’s arms and got dressed. He did it as silent as possible so as not to wake Gojyo. He slowly draped the blanket over his crimson-red beau and tiptoed out of the room. Fixing himself as presentable as possible, he went down to Sanzo’s room. Hakkai was awake, playing with Hakryu the dragon. Hakkai smiled.

“Ohayo gozaimasu, Goku. Up and about for breakfast, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. Too bad the cook’s not awake,” Goku pretended to be disappointed over the food. Hakkai chuckled and patted his head.

“A little patience goes a long, long way, saru-chan (little monkey). Why don’t you take a snooze for a while first? Don’t wake Sanzo, though.”

Goku nodded as he walked towards the bed opposite Sanzo. Hakkai left quietly, leaving Goku and Sanzo to mingle in their slumber lands.

For once, Goku’s smile in his sleep meant something else besides food.

*

“You’re exceptionally quiet today, Goku.”

A couple of months have passed since that ‘incident’. The foursome traveled as usual on Hakryu the jeep, battling demons and higher gods alike (obviously Homura), the usual stuff. Just on this day, Goku was really silent. He didn’t even pick a fight with Gojyo at all.

“I bet it’s because Sanzo actually shoved all his bullets down his throat so that he can’t talk,” Gojyo sneered wickedly.

“I wish I could do that but unfortunately, I didn’t,” Sanzo replied, sipping tea he purchased from their recent village stop.

“Are you running a fever, Goku? You look pale,” Hakkai asked, concerned.

“He’s not running a fever; he’s getting a nervous breakdown!” Gojyo flashed another of his wicked jokes and laughed out loud.

“My health is none of your concern!” Goku finally snapped at the water-monster. “Errokappa!”

“Bakasaru!”

“Errokappa!”

“Bakasaru!”

“Uru…” Before Sanzo could take out his gun to shut them up, Goku suddenly jerked forward and puked onto Gojyo’s shirt. Gojyo let out a startled yell, which prompted Hakkai to stop Hakryu the jeep. Goku jumped off Hakryu and dashed towards a nearby bush to puke his guts out.

“Oh, gross! This is a branded T-shirt! Of all places…!” Gojyo complained in disgust as he quickly removed the puke-sodden shirt like it was going to burn a hole or something.

“There’s a lake nearby,” Sanzo pointed leftwards, “stop complaining and get your shirt cleaned.”

Gojyo mumbled a series of curses as he took the shirt towards the lake. Sanzo got off Hakryu and walked towards Hakkai who was already standing in front of the dense bush concerned about the puking monkey.

“I wonder what’s going on with Goku,” Hakkai commented, a little worried. “He’s never car-sick before.”

“I warned him that enormous appetite is gonna get him into serious trouble,” Sanzo replied unsympatheticly, lighting a cigarette. Soon, Gojyo came back with a reasonably clean but dripping wet shirt.

“Are you OK now, Goku? Need my help?” Hakkai asked.

“He doesn’t need help to puke,” Gojyo grumbled.

“Go check him out, Hakkai,” Sanzo ordered when Goku did not reply Hakkai, “I don’t want to catch dead puking out all of his insides.”

Hakkai inched slowly through the dense bush to reach Goku. Hakryu changed into his dragon self and landed on Hakkai’s shoulder just in time. Sanzo offered Gojyo a cigarette as they both waited for Hakkai’s ‘report’. Moments later, Hakkai reappeared from the bush with Goku tailing behind him. Hakkai had such a grave, serious expression on his face that Sanzo and Gojyo couldn’t help wondering what exactly was going on.

“My fellow men, I have very, very serious announcement to make,” Hakkai said solemnly at first, then smiled suddenly and pointed, “Goku’s pregnant!”

Gojyo fell with his feet in the air. Sanzo stared blankly, blinking in disbelief.

“That’s right,” Hakkai confirmed them, smiling from ear to ear, “I have felt a double chi on Goku. He’s approximately 2 and a half months pregnant.”

“How is this possible?!” Gojyo sprang back on his feet. “He’s… He’s a male, for goodness sake! How can a male bakasaru like him be pregnant?! That is so impossible!”

Sanzo stared at Goku for a while, as if searching for Goku’s approval, then said quietly, “Do you not know that this bakasru here is a heretic and a hermaphrodite?”

“Hermaphrodite? As in having both female and male sex organs?” Hakkai was showing interest. Sanzo nodded. Gojyo turned blue in disgust. Goku lowered his head and hid behind Hakkai.

Sanzo walked slowly towards Goku with a somewhat concerned look on his face and leaned forward, asking, “Who is the father of the child, Goku?”

It sent Goku into another series of vomiting.

When Goku came back, he had to sit down. He felt abnormally weak, like a weightless child. Hakkai helped him to sit. Sanzo repeated his question again. Goku, after a long silence, pointed at Gojyo, blushing red like a red currant. Everyone turned and stared at Gojyo; Sanzo glared accusingly and Hakkai an impressed look.

Gojyo was dumbstruck for a moment, then he exploded and said, “What?! ME?! Are you saying that…you and I…?! Oh, this is gross! That’s impossible! OK, I admit I had a wild night a few months ago, but I’m sure it’s definitely not this bakasaru!”

After letting Gojyo go into a state of denial for 5 minutes straight, Goku muttered, “Of course, you don’t remember that night, you were drunk.”

Gojyo snapped. Out of the blue, he recalled a few somewhat sexy ladies leaving with annoyed faces and standing in front of him was a blur vision of someone with golden eyes. He shook his head, refusing to believe what he had recalled.

“Still don’t believe me?” Goku asked, indignant. “You have exactly 3 scratches on your back, 2 bite marks on your left shoulder and…you have a mole on your right butt.”

Gojyo glared at the blushing Goku angrily. ‘No one knows about this private thing, not even my own brother Doku! How the hell did this bakasaru know?!’ Gojyo thought, still trying to deny the reality that hung in front of him like a huge banner.

“It has been proven,” Sanzo finally broke in, a dangerous aura in his tone, “that Gojyo is the father of Goku’s child.”

“Oh, this is so interesting! One of our team members—no, two—are going to be parents!” Hakkai chided gleefully, like a little child given candy. Hakryu chirped in agreement.

“No way! I refuse to bear the burden of something I did not do!” Gojyo folded his arms, indignant and stubborn.

“Now, now. It’s a big responsibility, that I know. But I wouldn’t like you running away from that. You’re being unfair to Goku.”

“Unfair to Goku?! What about me? Have you considered how I might feel about this?! Sanzo, help me out here!”

Sanzo did not reply. He threw away his cigarette butt and started fiddling with his gun as he walked towards Hakkai. Gojyo turned pale. He looked at Goku, sitting there all alone with a trace of self-pity written all over his face, his hand on his stomach. He looked so disappointed, so sad, as if he was betrayed and would burst into tears at any moment. Goyjo turned to Hakkai and Sanzo, giving that Do-I-have-to-do-this look. Hakkai ushered him to go. Sanzo was still fiddling with his gun. Gojyo turned back to Goku, hesitant.

Out of the blue, Hakkai reached over and gave Gojyo a pinch on his butt. Gojyo yelped and jumped forward, nearer to Goku. He glared at Hakkai hotly, yet Hakkai glared back at him with a Do-it look. Sanzo has already released the safety click of the gun. Gojyo sighed and sat beside Goku.

“Don’t worry, Goku,” Gojyo forced himself to speak as he laid his hand on the monkey’s head, “although I still have not much idea what exactly happened, I’ll…I’ll take care of you and…the baby.”

“Do you…Do you mean it?” Goku looked up at Gojyo with a pair of forlorn golden eyes.

“Would you rather I take you to a doctor and get rid of it then?”

“No, no! Of course not! I believe you! Uh…Gojyo?”

“What?” Gojyo asked, irritated.

“Get rid of the cigarette. Stop smoking for the time being. I feel insecure.”

Gojyo looked at his burning cigarette, growled and put it out. Goku smiled and laid his head on Gojyo’s shoulder. Gojyo groaned, exasperated.

“Well then!” Hakkai broke the ice. “We’d better get busy along the way. Don’t wanna let the baby be born with nothing to wear!”

*

Things have been pretty ‘eventful’ throughout the months of Goku’s pregnancy. Hakkai was the most cheerful of all, busying himself buying anything that was necessary for the coming baby (as if he’s the father); diapers, baby clothes, toys, etc… He would not hesitate to check out for baby stuff at any village they stop. Sanzo was surprisingly generous enough to get a tailor to make a set of robes for Goku to accommodate his slowly growing belly. If you caught Sanzo and Goku walking together, they look like two unshaved monks.

Gojyo, on the other hand, had the biggest responsibility of all; Goku. He had to meet his every whim and fancy. Until Goku was 3 months pregnant, Gojyo had to take him to the loo as quick as possible to let Goku puke, and he had to be careful not to even let Goku smell any food during that time, because it’ll send Goku into another series of vomiting.

After the 3 month period, Goku’s appetite increased. In fact, it had increased to an alarming rate of 3 times the usual amount he ate! If you were to stack all the plates, it would most probably reach the ceiling! Worst of all, Gojyo has to pay most of the bill. Hakkai and Sanzo would only comply in paying for the inn bill (and also the baby stuff that Hakkai bought), so the food bill goes to Gojyo.

Goku’s mood swings also got the better (or worst) of him. There was once an attack of demons sent by the evil Queen of Gyumau to get the Evil Sutra. Goku was, as usual, left behind on Hakryu the jeep while the other three went to battle. One of the demons appeared suddenly by Hakryu and caught Goku in the neck, raising him high in the air.

“Goku!!” Gojyo was startled and charged towards them. The demon cynically raised his gnarly hand ready to strike, aiming at Goku’s huge 6-month-old belly. Goku, at that point, snapped. His worry and fear for the baby’s safety took over into anger as he produced his rod. With one smack, he killed the demon instantly, then charged at the remaining demons Sanzo and Hakkai were about to attack and snuffed them out of their existence with just one blow.

Gojyo turned back, heading towards Goku who was on all four, panting and crying like mad. He knelt beside the very pregnant monkey and held him close, looking worriedly at Hakkai with questioning eyes. Hakkai nodded, indicating that the baby was alright. He felt its chi still going strong.

“You OK, bakasaru? You really are a bakasaru! You could’ve been killed!” Gojyo scolded him half-heartedly. Somehow, he felt more worried than angry. He didn’t know why.

“He…he was trying to kill our baby! I can’t let our baby die! He tried to kill our baby, you errokappa, don’t you know that?! You errokappa!!”

“Shh…It’s OK, Goku. It’s OK. No one’s gonna hurt that lil’ critter. Don’t worry, it’s OK.”

Gojyo held him close to his chest as Goku bawled out loud like a baby himself. Sanzo sighed and walked towards Hakryu the jeep—he couldn’t stand mushy stuff. Hakkai followed suite.

As Gojyo held the crying monkey closer, he blushed. 

*

There were times when Goku have sudden sex drives. He became quite horny and needed Gojyo’s ‘emotional reassurance’. Surprisingly enough, Gojyo was willing to fulfill Goku’s needs. The most unlikely places were when the foursome had to camp out when there’s no village nearby. Goku lured Gojyo far enough from Hakkai and Sanzo and did their private ‘business’ behind a bush.

“They do make a great couple, don’t you think, Sanzo?” Hakkai asked cheerfully, feeding Hakryu the dragon.

“I’ll have no comments on those two do-ahos,” Sanzo replied, uninterested. “Bakasaru. Errokappa.”

*

Goku began to have complications when he was about 7, 8 months pregnant. He would, once in a while, have slight spasms in his stomach. Sometimes the spasms were unbearable, but it showed no sign of labour.

“Hmm…” Hakkai contemplated the problem when it first occurred, “it’s not a false alarm, yet it’s not real labour. I can point out one thing though, that probably because of Goku’s body size, it couldn’t take the entire weight of a normal 3-pound baby. I suggest that Goku should remain immobile for the time being.”

“Immobile? As in not even to walk?” Gojyo asked, bewildered.

“A couple of short-distance walks would be OK. But on long-distances, I suppose not.”

“Are you expecting me to carry this bakasaru around all day?” Gojyo groaned, exasperated.

“Most likely.”

Gojyo groaned again. Sanzo finished filling in his bullets and said, “Serves you right. You had that coming.”

And so, our father-to-be Mr. Sha Gojyo had to carry him around wherever they go, even if it’s just a short trip to leave the inn they’re staying and onto Hakryu the jeep. If Goku were actually adult size, Gojyo would tire himself to death. Goku’s childlike body size has been kind enough for him to endure.

At one point, Goku pitied Gojyo carrying him around that he decided to ease Gojyo’s shoulders for a while. He leaned near Gojyo’s ear and whispered, “You’re tired, Gojyo. Put me down and let me walk.”

“Are you trying to be a bakasaru again? Don’t underestimate me, I can do this!” Gojyo snorted, propped Goku up a little and continued walking. They were going up a hill (which is most unsuitable for Hakryu the jeep) and Sanzo and Hakkai were way in front of the two parents-to-be.

“A little exercise would do me good. My feet are falling asleep anyway.” Goku said reassuringly.

“Are you sure?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Alright, but be careful.”

Gojyo slowly let the very pregnant Goku down from his back and massaged his shoulders as he picked up his pace. Goku trailed behind, all the while trying to keep up with the trio.

Unfortunately, Goku’s good intentions took him to a bad end. After about half an hour of walking, the spasm attack came immediately and sent Goku down on all four with a THUD! Gojyo heard him and quickly rushed to Goku’s aid.

“Goku! Are you alright? I told you not to be a bakasaru, now look what you’ve gotten yourself into!”

“I’m…I’m OK…” Goku gasped. He was determined to let Gojyo have a rest. “I can go on. I—Agh! Ite…” 

“Hey, Sanzo! Hakkai! Slow down, you two! Goku’s not feeling so good!” Gojyo called out to the duo, then turned to Goku. “It’s alright, Goku. It’s alright. Breathe.”

Goku breathed in deep, just like the way Hakkai taught him to from a book about Lamaze (birth-breathing) that he bought. Gojyo continued coaching him until the monkey’s breathing gradually became regular again.

“Are you OK now? Does it hurt anymore?” Gojyo asked, concerned. Goku shook his head, his face gaining colour.

“Don’t you ever do that again, you hear me? Don’t you even think of giving me anymore bright ideas. I’m in charge of you and the lil’ critter. You just be quiet and be a good saru, OK?”

“Whatever you say, Gojyo. Gomenasai. It won’t happen again.” Goku replied timidly, looking down.

“You had me so worried,” Gojyo sighed and gave Goku a peck on the forehead before carrying him back onto his back again. Goku blushed in disbelief at what Gojyo just did to him. Moments later, Gojyo realized that too and blushed even redder than his own crimson hair.

*

“Ahh…Yes, yes, a little bit to the left, please.”

The foursome have finally come across a village and settled down in an inn for the night. They have retired to their rooms and, as expected, our parents-to-be were in the same room. Goku was massaging Gojyo’s shoulders, who has had another hard day carrying him around.

“You know, we both do well in being slaves for each other,” Gojyo commented. “I carry you around every day and you massaging me every night.”

“In your mean time now, that is, you errokappa,” Goku snorted, not amused. “Once the baby’s born, we’ll both be slaves for him or her.”

“I would fancy it being a him.”

“Him? We have already too many ‘hims’ among us. I won’t mind a her for a change.”

“Hah! I knew you’re a girlish lil’ bakasaru!” Gojyo laughed menacingly.

“Why, you errokappa!”

“Bakasaru!”

“Errokappa!”

“Bakasaru!”

“URUSAI!!” BANG! BANG! BANG! Gunshots were heard at Sanzo’s room, which is next door. Hakkai was in the same room with him.

“Come on, Sanzo. It’s just a harmless bickering of a loving couple, Sanzo, you know that.”

“They’re disrupting my meditation!”

Gojyo and Goku stayed silent for a moment, then laughed silently. Their eyes met each other, red against gold. Slowly, they closed their eyes and kissed each other deeply and passionately. Moments later, they parted and Gojyo leaned his forehead onto Goku’s, smiling and stroking Goku’s huge stomach.

“Oh!” Goku exclaimed. “The baby kicked!”

“Yeah, I felt it too,” Gojyo agreed as he bent lower to listen to Goku’s stomach. It kicked again, sending Gojyo into smiles.

“Aishiteru (I love you), Gojyo,” Goku said finally.

Gojyo stared at him for a moment, then started to kiss Goku’s neck, whispering as he undressed him, “Me too, Goku. Me too…”

Hot saucy romantic blushes ensured.

*

It was drizzling as the foursome continued their journey on Hakryu the jeep. Thunder was booming at a distance, indicating that the rain might get heavier any minute. Hakkai had to find shelter—even if it’s a cave, that’ll do—before they catch a cold.

“If it weren’t for your condition right now,” Gojyo complained as he hugged himself to keep warm, “I wouldn’t be feeling too nasty about this rain!”

Gojyo had taken off his best vest and draped it over Goku’s head so as not to get him any wetter. Goku knew he didn’t mean to complain; it was just a harmless expression of discontent.

“You don’t have to worry about yourself,” Goku replied, grinning. “You’re an errokappa.”

“Then you’re a troublesome bakasaru!”

“Errokappa.”

“Bakasaru!”

“Errokappa.”

“Bakasaru!”

“Erro…” Goku stopped abruptly, much to the surprise of Sanzo who was about to say his famous ‘Urusai’ and shoot his gun in the air. Goku gritted his teeth as he felt somewhat a contraction. He knew this time it’s for real. It’s not the usual spasms. It felt different. He winced again as he felt another one coming. He clutched his stomach, fighting back tears. Gojyo noticed, and was worried.

“Goku? Goku, what is it? You’re having those spasms again?”

Goku shook his head and bit back a yelp.

“Sanzo, Goku’s not right.”

“He’s never right in the mind,” Sanzo replied nonchalantly.

“I don’t mean that!”

Sanzo turned around and checked. He laid his hand onto the monkey’s stomach, widened his eyes a little, then turned to Hakkai and said, “Hakkai, can you get us to shelter a little more sooner?”

“Hm? Why?” Hakkai asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

“It’s time.”

“Oh.” Immediately, Hakkai stepped on it, which almost startled the trio. Sanzo and Hakkai busied themselves in navigating the area for any shelter they could find. Gojyo brought Goku close to him and stroked his back, calming him down.

“It’s gonna be OK, Goku. Just breathe. Remember what Hakkai taught you.”

“Oww~~ Ite…” Goku finally cried, clutching onto Gojyo’s shirt with one hand and his own stomach with the other.

“Just breathe, Goku, breathe.”

Goku breathed for a few moments, then let out a cry as another contraction hit him like a stab through his stomach.

“Thank goodness, we’re in luck! I see a hut!” Hakkai exclaimed and accelerated towards the direction in full speed. Sure enough, there was a hut up ahead which was pretty rundown, as if it had been abandoned for quite sometime. Sanzo and Hakkai got off Hakryu immediately and together, they carried Goku into the hut and onto the bed, which was still firm. Gojyo got off last and Hakryu immediately changed into a dragon. Sanzo found a large kettle and a basin. Hakkai found some towels. Gojyo dragged the things Hakkai got for the baby and left it outside on the verandah, checking to see if any of them got too wet.

“Hakkai, take this kettle, fill it up and boil it,” Sanzo gave his instructions. “I’ll need hot water to disinfect those old towels. Fill it in this basin.”

“Right,” Hakkai replied and took the kettle and basin out.

“Gojyo…” Goku whined as he tried to hold on to the pain. Gojyo heard him and was about to go in and check him out when all of a sudden, Sanzo aimed his fan at Gojyo’s head.

“Ouch! Geez, what was that for?!” Gojyo yelled.

“Out,” Sanzo ordered, pointing at the door.

“But, Goku, he…”

“What do you know about these things?” Sanzo said as he aimed the gun at Gojyo’s face. “Now get out before I’m forced to make this child fatherless.”

Hakkai ushered Gojyo to leave Sanzo to his work. Reluctantly, the water-monster stepped out of the hut and helped Hakkai fill the kettle with rainwater, which was beginning to grow heavier.

“I hope Goku’s OK,” Gojyo sighed, still worried.

“Don’t fret. Sanzo knows what he’s doing.”

“I bet.”

*

Steaming hot water was laid on the floor beside the bed. Sanzo dipped the towels into the basin and rinsed them. He took off the top of his robes and tied it around his waist, then removed Goku’s cloting from the waist down, including his underwear. He felt Goku’s stomach to check if everything’s alright. After that, he wiped Goku’s forehead that was wet with cold sweat.

“Sanzo, ite~~” Goku whined, his hands clutching the blanket that was draped over his huge belly.

“I know that, you bakasaru,” Sanzo replied, not sounding mean, “Let me just disinfect this pair of scissors first and we can start. Hang in there.”

Goku let out a cry as the contraction hit him hard. Sanzo knew he had to act fast. The time between contractions was getting shorter and more frequent. It’s now or never. Between you and I, he actually felt a little nervous himself.

“Goku, I want you to listen to me and listen good, OK?” Sanzo was now in charge of the whole situation. Goku had to comply. “When I count to three, you push. Push it real hard, OK? Don’t stop unless I tell you so. You got it?”

Goku nodded. He breathed in deep, preparing himself.

“Ready? One…two…three! Push!”

Goku pushed with all his might. The pain was excruciating, burning through his body, even through his bones, as if he was consumed by fire itself, but he kept pushing.

“That’s it, Goku. That’s very good. Keep pushing!”

Goku did as he was told. More and more cold sweat broke out of his body, soaking his robes and through the pillow sheets. He screamed and shouted, tossing and turning his head, and pushed. Tears poured out of his eyes continuously—he had never cried so much before—yet he still pushed. The blanket together with the bed sheet he was clutching was beginning to tear.

“Here comes the head, Goku,” Sanzo announced, his tone a little excited, “I can see the head now. Push harder, Goku.”

“ITE~~~” Goku wailed as he, too, felt the lump between his legs. If he had wailed a little louder, the glass was sure to break.

“You can do it, Goku. That’s a good saru.”

“GOJYO, I HATE YOU!! YOU ERROKAPPA!!!”

*

Outside, where the rain poured and thunder crashed, Gojyo could hear Goku’s muffled wails and curses. He found it unbearable. He couldn’t just stand outside doing nothing while Goku was in pain inside. He ran to the door and was about to open it when Hakkai stopped him.

“No, Gojyo, don’t go in! Sanzo told us to stay put!”

“To hell with Sanzo! I can’t just let Goku suffer alone in there! Let me go! I wanna go to Goku!” Gojyo struggled to break free from Hakkai’s grasp.

“Hakryu!”

Hakryu the dragon understood the command. It flew to Gojyo’s face and blew out a small fire accompanied by clouds of smoke, filling his face with soot. Gojyo stopped, dumbstruck.

“Calm down, Gojyo. Goku will be alright. Sanzo knows what he’s doing. Now sit down.”

Gojyo sighed reluctantly, cleaned his face and sat on the verandah floor. He rummaged the baby stuff with one hand and pulled out a baby rattle. He shook it and sighed again. Hakkai offered him a cigarette. Gojyo took it, lit it and took a long drag out of it.

“I feel guilty, Hakkai,” Gojyo said at last.

“Guilty? Why?”

“Because…well, you know. I was so idiotic in getting drunk and raping Goku. I got him into this. It’s my fault.”

“You didn’t exactly rape Goku. Part of it is because Goku loved you and wanted you to do it. You can’t blame yourself.”

“But what have I got him into?” Gojyo gestured Hakkai to Goku in the hut. “He had to carry all the burden and I’ve done nothing to ease it!”

“You did your share of your responsibility for him,” Hakkai remarked, stroking Hakryu. “You paid for his food. You gave him ‘reassurance’. You carried him on your back for the past 2 months. You…”

“That’s not enough! I don’t feel like I’ve accomplished anything!”

“You have, you know,” Hakkai replied after a momentary silence.

“I have?” Gojyo was surprised.

“You gave him this child, you claimed fathership to the child, and most importantly, you returned his love by loving him back.”

Gojyo was unable to answer for a minute or two. He sighed again and muttered, “Why did he keep the baby?”

“If he didn’t love you, he would’ve aborted it. He wouldn’t even let you on him in the first place.”

“But why did he love me? I don’t worth anything to deserve his love!” Gojyo was getting confused.

“Then why did you love him?”

“I don’t…” Gojyo stopped when he saw Hakkai smile, then slowly admitted, “Yes…I…I do love him. Because…because he was willing to risk his own life to keep the baby, because he’s cute, because…he attracts me, because he’s…different even from other women that I’ve met. Because…he’s…special. I don’t know! I got a million reasons! I just do, OK?”

“Don’t you think that’s why Goku loved you?”

Gojyo was startled for a second there, then began to comprehend what Hakkai was trying to tell him. He closed his eyes, brought his hands together and prayed.

“Please, Gods and Goddesses. Please let Goku be OK. Please!”

*

“Keep going, Goku. Keep going. You’re almost there.”

Goku let out a painful wail as he pushed. Blood began to soak through the towel carpeted under Goku and stain the bed sheet. The blanket was pretty torn up and now Goku had his hands on the bed railings. Sanzo’s hands were dripping red as he tried to pull out the rest of the baby’s body. Sanzo grimaced but it was too late to stop now. He had to continue.

“Push harder, Goku,” Sanzo coached.

“I…I can’t do it anymore…” Goku gasped for breath. He was going pale, probably due to lack of blood. Sanzo began to worry. If Goku was in adult size, this loss of blood means nothing. But he’s in a kid state, and such loss of blood could be fatal.

“Yes, you can. Just a bit more, Goku, just a bit more,” Sanzo had to persuade him to carry on. If he didn’t, he might lose even more blood.

“Ite, Sanzo~~”

“I know that, you bakasaru! I know it hurts! But if you don’t go on, the baby will die!”

Goku cried. How he wished Gojyo was here beside him to help him go through with this, but he knew that the father of the child are usually not allowed in the room during childbirth. Goku cursed the cruelty of this tradition and cried even more bitterly.

“Come on, Goku. Just a bit more and it’ll be all over. I promise.” For the first time, Sanzo sounded kind and reassuring. Goku could see Sanzo’s eyes soften into and expression of almost the kind Buddha himself. Goku had to do this, for the sake of his and Gojyo’s child.

Taking a deep breath, Goku pushed again with all his might. He gave it whatever he got. Every ounce of his energy was bent on forcing the baby out into the world. Sanzo slowly inched the baby out of the monkey’s womb.

“Harder, Goku, harder!”

Goku obeyed. He grasped the bed railings really hard and pushed. So hard, he thought his veins might snap.

“Push again! Harder!”

The bed railings were beginning to break.

“One last push, Goku. One last push.”

Goku took another deep breath, tilted his head back, and screamed as he pushed real hard. The bed railings snapped. Goku felt dizzy, like the world was spinning around him, going in and out in swirls and twirls. The pain was gone, lifted itself out of Goku’s body. Goku gasped for breath again, sobbing like a little boy who just lost his parents.

“I…I don’t hear him cry…Sanzo…?”

“Just a second,” Sanzo replied. Sanzo held the bloody red baby upside-down by its feet and thumped its back a few times. Gradually, the baby cried, filling the whole hut with its tiny wails. Sanzo took the scissors, cut the umbilical cord, refilled the basin and cleaned the baby. Then he wrapped it up with a nice, clean dry cloth and handed it to Goku.

“It’s a girl,” Sanzo said as he held the baby in front of Goku. Goku opened his eyes weakly and took the baby in hi arms. Goku cried again—happy tears, this time—and kissed the baby over and over again.

“Oh, my baby. Shh…It’s OK, I’m here…”

“I’ll leave you two alone.”

*

Gojyo heard the baby’s wails. Heart racing, he got up and stood in front of the door, anxious to know the results. Hakkai followed suite, patting Gojyo’s shoulder to calm him down.

The door opened and out came Sanzo, weary a little but pretty much the same look on his face.

“Well, Sanzo? How’s Goku?” Hakkai helped the speechless Gojyo ask his question.

“He’s fine. He lost quite a lot of blood but he’s a very strong bakasaru. He’ll survive.”

“The…The baby?” Gojyo finally blurted out.

Sanzo stared at him for a while and smirked, “Well done, errokappa. You and that bakasaru have created a healthy baby girl.”

“Congratulations, Gojyo!” Hakkai exclaimed as he clapped Gojyo’s back. Hakryu chirped its congrats too.

“Can…Can I…?” Gojyo asked tentatively. Sanzo nodded and jerked his head sideways towards the hut. Gojyo walked hurriedly inside, leaving Sanzo and Hakkai behind. Sanzo and Hakkai followed him in.

“Goku…” Gojyo knelt beside Goku who was lying on the bed, exhausted but happy to see him. He saw the bundle Goku was carrying and said, “Is that…?”

“Our daughter,” Goku nodded and handed the baby to Gojyo. Gojyo took her and examined her features. She had a mop of Gojyo’s crimson-red hair and Goku’s golden eyes. She was quite fair too, like Goku. It was like spring was blooming all over her. Gojyo couldn’t help shedding a few happy tears.

“What shall we name her?” Gojyo asked.

“Whatever you think is right,” Goku replied weakly.

“‘Bakasaru’ sounds OK,” Gojyo grinned wickedly.

“I’d fancy calling her ‘Errokappa’.” Goku pouted.

They could hear Sanzo clicking his gun and Hakkai sweet-talking him out of it. Gojyo stared at his daughter for a while, then finally said, “I think I’ll name her ‘Aihoshi (Star of Love)’, because she’s a beautiful star created by our love.”

“Sounds poetic, I like it,” Goku said as he stroked their daughter’s cheek. The baby gurgled and cooed.

“Aihoshi it is, then!” Hakkai said as he clapped his hands. “Sanzo, would you, as the sanzo you are, do the honours of baptizing this child?”

Sanzo stared at Hakkai in disbelief, then smirked as he moved towards Gojyo who was holding the baby girl.

“Don’t you even dare put a curse on her,” Gojyo warned, feeling protective over his daughter.

“If you don’t trust me, I might as well will,” Sanzo replied with a hint of aura in him.

Goku nodded at Gojyo, telling him that he didn’t mind this baptism. Gojyo slowly held out the baby to Sanzo. Sanzo laid his left palm onto the baby’s head and chanted a few verses of the Buddha scroll.

“In the eyes of the Buddha and the Gods and Goddesses, I claim this child as her name ‘Sha-Son Aihoshi’,” Sanzo finished his baptism with a small genuine smile on his face. Hakkai beamed from head to toe.

Surprisingly, at the arrival of this little girl, the aura between the members of Team Genzo became pleasant and the atmosphere became bright and cheery as they fussed about with the little princess. Even the rain stopped.

*

The next day, the foursome were actually traveling happily, continuing their journey to the West with a new number in Team Genzo.


End file.
